


A New Year's Kiss

by JustAnnie



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Fluff, Liverpool F.C., M/M, cute and fluffy and a bit silly was my goal, hendollana friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnnie/pseuds/JustAnnie
Summary: "James looked towards Jordan again, finding that Jordan was watching him back. For a moment he thought he could see the same thing on Jordan’s face as he felt himself. He was certain Jordan’s eyes even flickered towards his lips for half a second. Maybe that’s what made him temporarily lose his senses. "





	A New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for silly fluffy cuteness when I started writing this. It was supposed to be a short thing, yet here I am, 3k words later...

Everyone was watching the countdown, some joining in loudly. Jordan’s eyes were on the clock to, one arm around James’ shoulders, but James was watching him, in his silly party hat and a strand of tinsel around his neck that Adam’s kids had made him wear hours ago, the glitter from it having spread all over Jordan’s suit. They were the only single ones, and possibly the only sober ones, so it hadn’t surprised James when Jordan drifted toward him as midnight closed in. 

“5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!” 

The cheer spread around the room, everyone turning to their loved one for a kiss. James looked towards Jordan again, finding that Jordan was watching him back. For a moment he thought he could see the same thing on Jordan’s face as he felt himself. He was certain Jordan’s eyes even flickered towards his lips for half a second. Maybe that’s what made him temporarily lose his senses. 

Jordan was already leaning down a bit, already had his arm around him, so it didn’t take much for James to stretch up and move closer. He had pressed his lips against Jordan’s before he even knew what he was doing. A second, then two seconds, went by and James’ mind was racing. _Pull back now and you can still play it off as a joke…oh god, he’s not kissing me back this was a massive mistake_. 

James pulled back, the quickly laid plan in his head being to put on a grin and make some teasing comment about how since they were both pathetically single at the Lallanas’ annual new years party…but the look on Jordan’s face stopped him, and he froze instead. It felt like minutes ticked by, but it was barely seconds, the rest of the room still too preoccupied with themselves to notice the two of them. James was just about to apologise and run off, hoping the ground outside would somehow swallow him whole so he didn’t have to face Jordan ever again.

But then Jordan was leaning closer, and when their lips met again, James quickly returned the kiss. Jordan’s other arm was soon moving around his waist, and James’ arms moved around Jordan to pull him in closer. Everything seemed to disappear for the few seconds it lasted, the party and new years forgotten. All James could think of was how soft and warm Jordan’s lips were, and how he tasted like one of those fruity non-alcoholic drinks Adam always insisted on making them. 

Then the first wolf whistle happened, and it hit them both simultaneously that they were making out in front of many of their teammates and friends, and quite a few people they barely even knew. 

“About damn time!” Someone shouted as James and Jordan reluctantly pulled apart. 

They stared at each other as the situation dawned on them, both their faces turning bright red. Jordan narrowed his eyes at the words, which had most definitely come from Daniel Sturridge, only looking away from James to make sure his finger was aimed in the right direction. Daniel only laughed, and Jordan near groaned at the sight of several smirking faces around them. They’d never hear the end of it. 

“Wanna get out of here?” He asked as he turned back to James, who to his relief hadn’t moved away from him. 

“Yeah, let’s go,” James snapped out of it quickly, moving to take Jordan’s hand and pull him out of there. Their hasty retreat was met with several more wolf whistles and cheers, and a couple shouts. 

“Be safe, boys!”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” 

“Piss off, Robbo!” James shouted back as they escaped to the hallway, before closing the door behind them, muffling the sounds of laughter and chatter. Now that they were alone it was suddenly awkward again, neither of them moving or saying anything for a moment. 

“Uh, my place?” Jordan asked finally, his face going red again, trying not to think too much about what James would think he was asking even though he wasn’t (but also, he definitely was asking _that_ ). James nodded without hesitation, moving past him to find his jacket. 

“Yeah, yours is closer,” he said with a small smirk, glancing back at Jordan in a way that sent a shiver down his spine. 

James had barely grabbed his jacket when Jordan closed the distance between them again, pulling him in close. One more kiss before they left couldn’t hurt. Jordan had him pressed up against the wall, and he didn’t even mind James’ hand at the back of his neck, despite James’ long fingers tangling in his hair and inevitably messing it up. 

The footsteps on the staircase didn’t really register with either of them until someone loudly cleared their throat, and Jordan jumped back, spinning around to find Adam watching them with raised eyebrows and a smirk on his face. 

“Oh, hey Ads…where did you get off to?” Jordan tried to sound normal, shifting to the side to put a little bit of distance between himself and James. James straightened up next to him and started to slowly put on his jacket to avoid Adam’s gaze. 

“The baby woke up. We watched the fireworks from upstairs.”

“Aw, that’s cute,” Jordan grinned. “Bringing in the new year with your fave girl.” 

“Yeah, it was lovely.” Adam near rolled his eyes at Jordan’s attempt at distracting him. “You two leaving already?” Adam’s smirk turned to a grin as James continued avoiding looking at him, and Jordan awkwardly flattened his hair that he suddenly remembered was a mess now. 

“Yeah, uh, you know…early night. Training tomorrow.” Jordan scratched the back of his neck. Adam looked at him for a moment before he burst out laughing. 

“Do you really think I’m gonna ignore you two snogging in my hallway?” 

Jordan sighed, hearing a small grunt of annoyance from James. 

“Well…as my best friend and practically my brother I think you could do me that favour,” Jordan near pouted. Adam chuckled, shaking his head as he looked back and forth between them, James having no choice but to meet his gaze this time. 

“Fine. You two go. Need me to cover for you?” 

Jordan glanced back at James, the two of them smiling wryly at the thought of what had just happened on the other side of the door. 

“I mean, the whole party saw us kissing in there, so…don’t think there’s much point,” James shrugged, the redness in his face ruining the relaxed impression he was trying to give. Adam’s eyes widened. 

“Wait, what? Oh, I’m gonna need to hear all about this tomorrow,” he shook his head. “Unbelievable. Years, actual years with you two oblivious idiots! And I miss it cause the baby is crying!? At my own party? You couldn’t have waited?” 

They both considered being offended at being called oblivious idiots, but instead Jordan motioned towards James. 

“Well, he kissed me first!” 

James huffed and shoved him gently in the side. “I didn’t plan to. It was just…in the moment. Everyone else was doing it.” 

Adam snorted. “If I’d known that’s all it took…” He sighed but couldn’t help smiling at them. “You crazy kids go have fun,” he added with a smirk, making them glance awkwardly at each other again. 

They didn’t hesitate though, James finding Jordan’s coat and handing it over before Jordan had even turned to look for it. They were halfway out the door when Jordan stopped, swearing loudly. 

“What?” James and Adam exchanged a look, before they both looked towards Jordan again.

“We’re the designated drivers,” he looked at James, who near groaned in frustration as he remembered they were supposed to be the responsible ones tonight, that they had promised Jürgen no one would get too drunk or do anything stupid. 

Adam waved it away. “Forget that. There’s a couple of the lads who said they won’t be drinking tonight, they can do the driving. Or people will sleep in our guest room if they need to. And I’m not having any more either, I’ll make sure none of the boys drink too much.” Adam was practically pushing them towards the open front door. “Just go. They’re big boys, they can take care of themselves, you know.” 

James snorted, obviously not entirely convinced, and Jordan looked a bit doubtful as well. Adam rolled his eyes at the two of them. 

“Seriously, I’m gonna start sending people home within half an hour, it’s fine. Go!” 

They didn’t need to be told again, James hurrying towards Jordan’s car in the drizzling, cold rain, while Jordan paused for a moment on the doorstep. 

“Thanks, Ads. I owe you-“ 

“No, you don’t,” Adam smiled at him. “It’s about time. Go get your man,” he added with a wink, and Jordan couldn’t help the silly grin on his face as he told Adam to shut up, before turning around and hurrying after James towards his car. 

*********************************************************************

The ride to Jordan’s house was mostly quiet, and slightly awkward. Turning on the radio for them to only play cheesy romantic songs hadn’t helped on that front, although they had quickly glanced at each other and smiled, laughing lightly at the whole situation. Once inside they removed their coats in silence, James thinking to himself that despite having been at Jordan’s house countless times by now, enough that he was used to making himself at home, it suddenly felt very different. 

Jordan walked in from the cooler hallway, stopping outside his kitchen, hesitant as he turned to see James had followed. 

“Uh, do you want something?” he motioned towards the kitchen awkwardly, near frowning at himself. James looked at him for a moment, a smirk playing on his lips as he looked at Jordan in that way he had done before, back at Adam’s house. 

“Is it too cheesy if I say you?” The mix of that teasing smirk Jordan was so familiar with, and the reddening cheeks, made it impossible for Jordan not to smile back. 

“No, I think that’s the right amount of cheesy,” he responded as he moved back towards him. James was still on the step from the hallway, making him nearly the same height as Jordan as he closed the distance between them. 

“Oh good, that’s what I was aiming for,” James continued, the words turning to a near whisper as Jordan leaned in closer. 

The kiss was soft at first, almost tender, not like back at the party when the moment had lured them in. They moved their arms around each other, pulling each other closer. Jordan finally pulled back, taking a deep breath. 

“Is this a good idea?” he asked, his voice low, the two of them still so close that his lips brushed against James’ when he spoke. 

“I dunno,” James frowned, pulling back slightly to look at him. “Do you…not want to?” 

Jordan gave a small laugh. “Trust me, want is not the problem. I just…it’s a big deal. Right?” 

James nodded. “Yeah…I mean, I’ve literally wanted this for years,” he smiled almost shyly at that admission. Jordan raised his eyebrows. 

“Really?” he couldn’t help smiling back. “Me to.” 

“Yeah?” 

The look of surprise on James’ face wasn’t really that unexpected, Jordan knew he tended to underestimate himself. He had done his best to embarrass him by heaping praise on him countless times, but now he went for a kiss instead. It was less tender this time, quickly turning more heated. Jordan’s worries weren’t gone, but somehow all he could think about was the fact that James was kissing him, and James’ hands on his back, James’ body pressed against his own. 

“Upstairs?” Jordan muttered against his lips. James near groaned, nodding as Jordan pulled away from him, quickly taking his hand and pulling him along towards the stairs. 

James was right behind Jordan, but stopped suddenly when they reached his bedroom door, Jordan halfway across the threshold when the sudden stop made Jordan pull back slightly thanks to their fingers still being tangled together. 

“What?” Jordan frowned, trying to decipher James’ expression, certain he had changed his mind and was regretting the whole thing. 

“Nothing. Just…I think this is the only room in your house I haven’t been in before,” James smiled a little as he finally crossed the threshold himself. 

“It’s just a bedroom,” Jordan shrugged, smiling back as James was closer to him again. 

“It’s _your bedroom_ ,” James muttered as Jordan leaned down to kiss him again. “That’s a big deal, you know.” 

“Is it?” Jordan mumbled against his lips, before closing the distance as James opened his mouth to answer, making James forget what he was about to say. 

Despite their lips barely parting, they managed to manoeuvre towards the bed. James half fell, half deliberately sat down on the edge of the bed. His hand was tangled in Jordan’s tie, using it to pull Jordan down on top of him. 

“I take back what I said about these being useless,” he smirked as he pulled Jordan back into another kiss. Jordan only laughed, near giggled, a sound that made James kiss him harder. He tugged harder on the tie, trying to undo it as Jordan moved his own suit jacket off before getting to James’, getting rid of both quickly before pushing James down on the bed. 

“You really struggle with these, don’t you?” Jordan smirked as he swatted James’ hands away, removing his own tie in seconds. He was used to always having to straighten or sometimes even fully redo James’ tie when they dressed up before games. Sometimes he suspected James did it on purpose just to annoy him. 

“Just shut up and kiss me,” James insisted as he pulled him back down. For once Jordan didn’t object to James telling him what to do. 

**************************************************************************''

James’ breathing was slowly returning to normal as Jordan cuddled up next to him, his arm moving across his chest, fingers lightly tracing along his skin as Jordan softly kissed the side of his neck. James turned towards him, catching the next one with his lips. They both smiled into it, as James moved his arm around Jordan’s waist to pull him in even closer. Despite the sheen of sweat covering them both, they felt a need to stay close. Jordan buried his face in against James’ neck, sighing happily as James planted light kisses to his temple, before laying back down himself. 

“I don’t know about you,” James mumbled against his hair, “but I’m gonna say that was a great idea.” 

Jordan smiled. “Mhmm,” he mumbled into James’ neck, but not really saying anything. 

“You still having doubts?” James asked softly, a hint of concern in his voice, knowing Jordan was being a little too reserved considering how…enthusiastic he had been just minutes ago. 

Jordan sighed, shifting a little to be able to look at James again. 

“I dunno, I just worry…” 

“About what?” James reached out, brushing away a strand of hair from Jordan’s forehead. 

“You’re one of my best friends. And we’re teammates. What if it doesn’t work?” They were far from new worries. Jordan had gone through it all thousands of times over the past few years, always talking himself out of even thinking of crossing that line he had been wanting to cross almost since James walked through the doors of Melwood for the first time (and maybe even longer than that, if he was honest). 

“I can’t lose you,” he added softly. James just looked at him for a moment. 

“Jord, you’re not gonna lose me.” 

The words seem to come without a hint of doubt, and Jordan frowned. “How can you be so sure?” 

James smiled wryly, hesitant as he looked into Jordan’s eyes, before finally replying. 

“Because I love you. And I know you can do better than me, so I don’t expect you to feel the same way, but as long as you want me in your life, I’ll be in your life.” 

Jordan stared at him, mouth slightly open. That was not what he had expected. None of it. 

“Yo-you love me?” 

James swallowed, but kept eye contact as he nodded. Jordan didn’t reply, instead he lunged forward and kissed him, hard. 

“I love you to” he mumbled against James’ lips once they broke apart. “And also, better than you? There’s no one better than you, don’t be stupid. I’ve looked.” 

James laughed. “Oh, really? Everywhere in the world?” 

“Yup. There’s no such thing as better than you. Although there are people happier about giving me a cuddle.” 

James snorted. “I’m cuddling you now!” 

“Yeah well, that’s just cause you love me.” 

“True enough,” James couldn’t help laughing as Jordan grinned teasingly at him. “Wait, who else is cuddling you?” 

Jordan huffed. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” 

“I would, yeah. That’s why I’m asking.” 

“Loads of people. I’m great at it.” 

James smirked. “I can think of a few things you’re pretty great at after tonight.” 

Jordan shoved playfully at his arm. “Yeah, and if you want those to keep happening, there better be cuddles.” 

James pretended to be in deep thought, letting out a heavy sigh for dramatic effect. “Okay. I think I can accept that deal.” 

“Good.” Jordan grinned, giving him a kiss that quickly turned into a few more. 

“That settle your worries?” James asked, a little teasingly but a hint of concern in his voice. 

“I think so,” Jordan smiled softly. Then suddenly he groaned, making James raise his eyebrows. 

“What now?” 

“It just hit me…training is gonna be hell tomorrow.” 

“We didn’t go that hard?” James frowned, and Jordan gave a small laugh. 

“I didn’t mean…that. I meant the boys. They all saw us, they know we left together. We’re not getting a moment’s peace.” 

James groaned, throwing his head back on the pillow. “Yeah, I’d sort of forgotten that part.” 

“Don’t suppose we could get away with skipping training…” 

James turned towards him, giving him a look. “Yeah, even if we could, you wouldn’t.” 

Jordan sighed. “You know me too well.” 

“That’s what happens when you pay close attention to someone’s every move for years…” 

Jordan grinned. “Oh, you mean, like a stalker?” 

“Hey! I was not being a stalker. I just…tried sneaking glances.” 

“Checking me out, were you?” Jordan’s grin only widened as he leaned in closer. 

“Every chance I get,” James grinned back as he leaned in to, not having the patience to wait. “And don’t worry about those idiots,” he mumbled against Jordan’s lips. “We’ll handle them. Just start mentioning some dirty details and they’ll run away screaming.” 

Jordan near giggled, leaning his head against James’ shoulder. “That might actually work.” 

James kissed the side of his face, nudging him lightly with his nose until Jordan turned to let him reach his lips again. Jordan soon gently pushed James away though. 

“We have training tomorrow. We should get some sleep.” 

“It’s late training,” James pointed out, Jordan letting the argument work long enough for another kiss. 

“Still training though. And we’ll be in enough trouble without showing up totally exhausted.” 

James sighed, relenting as he moved to lay back down. “Yeah, you have a point.” 

Jordan kissed his cheek. “That’s my good boy.” 

James snorted, ignoring Jordan’s teasing smirk as he sat up, quickly moving off the bed. “Race you to the bathroom,” he shouted, ignoring Jordan’s protest. 

About fifteen minutes later Jordan returned from the bathroom himself, finding James curled up under the covers. He quickly crawled in under them to, getting as close as he could to James. 

“Big spoon or little spoon?” he asked, only halfway joking. James gave a small laugh. 

“Whatever you want, babe.” 

Jordan grinned, grabbing James’ hand and pulling his arm around himself. James instantly moved to pull him in closer, arms settling around him. The little kiss to his temple made Jordan hum happily. 

“I could get used to this.” 

“That’s good, cause you’ll have to,” James mumbled into his ear. Jordan couldn’t think of anything better.


End file.
